


Bronze

by Winteronmars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, it's almost 4am my poor sleep schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: Leonard thinks Spock is especially beautiful just like this, biting back moans with sparkly bronze nipple clamps attached to his chest.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> this is my reward to myself for turning in a paper! it came out more Leonard talking than I thought it was going to. I definitely want to write more nipple play at some point

During busy weeks, Leonard’s reoccurring nightmare was that one day, red alert was going to go off while they were in the middle of something

On slow days, his reoccurring fantasy was taking the whole day off as useless and laying Spock out on the bed just like this and spending all shift building him up and watching him come apart. Spock told him both such daydreams were illogical, although he never seemed to mind when Leonard did his best to act them out or tempt fate.

“Leonard,” Spock said, and gently called him back to reality.

“You’re beautiful,” Leonard told him.

Spock’s hands tightened on his hips. This was the transition point, from lazy kissing to more urgent touching. This was when Spock started to give in just the tiniest bit to Leonard’s praise and Leonard stopped bothering to filter what came out of his mouth.

He shifted his knee further up the bed and pushed down, bringing their hips together. Spock seemed to sink further into the pillows and Leonard’s cock jumped as he sighed. For a minute they stayed like that, rocking against each other. Leonard sucked at Spock’s bottom lip and shivered as Spock’s hands wandered over his back and butt and thighs. When he pulled away Spock chased him.

Leonard shushed him, which was useless, since Spock was never loud, and kissed down his neck to the sheer fabric of the robe he was wearing. Spock made as if to undo the single clasp but Leonard stopped him.

“Not yet, it suits you.”

“You have a fascination with my clothing that I have yet to understand,” Spock said.

Leonard found his nipple and sucked hard in response, and Spock dropped back to the bed with a sharp exhale. His cock dripped against Leonard’s stomach. In the low light, the wetness of the fabric wasn’t visible, but it clung to Spock’s chest where Leonard sucked at it, and he smoothed it out with his free hand, admiring how Spock’s nipples made peaks.

“If you could see yourself you would, Spock. You’re so hot. I mean that.” He ran his thumb nail in a spiral over Spock’s pecs, flicking his nipple when he arrived. Spock’s stomach quivered. “I don’t get to see you enough.”

“You see me every day,” Spock countered.

“But I don’t get to really look at you. You’re distracting.” Leonard would have said more, but he wanted Spock in his mouth again, and this time he nosed the fabric aside to taste Spock’s skin. When he found Spock’s left nipple, he bit it before pulling it in his mouth. To his delight, Spock hummed and put a hand on Leonard’s nape, encouraging, asking for more.

This was what he wanted.

He was quite happy to get off enjoying Spock’s body. It didn’t matter very much what Spock did or wore, Leonard was self-aware enough to know he was completely smitten.

He could get off on just enjoying Spock’s body, regardless of what Spock did or wore, because Leonard was that smitten and he knew it.

But it was something completely different to know, to _feel_ , that Spock enjoyed it too when Leonard touched him like this. It drove Leonard out of his mind. He brought a hand up to Spock’s other nipple and rolled it through the fabric. Spock’s hips pushed upwards and Leonard felt himself panting.

He mumbled against Spock’s skin, unwilling to pull away, but needing to tell Spock that he was perfect and gorgeous and loved. Spock squirmed underneath him and Leonard thrust against his thigh, wanting more friction as well.

“Leonard,” Spock murmured again, and Leonard choked on his breath. Reluctantly, he pulled away. Spock looked up at him, breathing through his mouth, flushed, cock drooling precum against his stomach.

“Picture perfect, but—”

He leaned over to the bedside table and found the little box in the drawer. When he sat back on Spock’s thighs, he saw him biting his lip.

The clamps were shiny bronze, with decorate outsides studded with the occasional sparkly piece of glass. They weren’t expensive or precious but they were pretty and illogical. They complimented Spock’s chest very nicely, in Leonard’s opinion.

He set the box back on the bedside table and leaned down again to bite Spock’s nipple before affixing the clamp, watching Spock’s face, greedy for the way he sucked in a breath and watched with wide eyes. Leonard spent a few seconds longer sucking on Spock’s right nipple before clamping it and was rewarded by a tiny noise from the back of Spock’s throat.

“God. Just look at you.”

Spock was looking at himself. Leonard grabbed his cock and ran his thumb just under the head, feeling Spock’s muscles tense under his weight, fully able to plant his feet on the bed and lift McCoy on top of him. They’d tried it several times.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” McCoy told him. Spock’s head landed on the pillow, eyes screwed shut. “Who would think one person could be all that and more, but you are, aren’t you? The smartest person I’ve ever met, compassionate, hot as all hell.”

“Leonard.” This was not so much an exclamation of pleasure as a demand, but it sunk like heat into Leonard’s stomach. Spock raised himself up slightly and found the lubricant.

“Let me do it.”

Spock rolled his eyes but leaned back on the bed again. McCoy moved off his legs and there was the inevitable shuffling around to get in position. His fingers, slick already, found Spock’s entrance and pushed in, slowly. He wanted to see the way the intrusion caused a ripple effect: Spock’s stomach clenching, breath shortening, mouth opening.

The feeling, even on his hands, was incredible and addicting. Leonard petted the smooth skin inside and brought his free hand to stroke his own cock once. Impatience warred with his desire to see Spock laid out like this forever. Impatience won when Spock brought his hands to his chest, unclipping the robe finally, and playing with the clamps. Leonard couldn’t help the noise he made, half exclamation half praise.

“Oh fuck, Spock.”

“Please do,” Spock said, like he thought he was funny.

Leonard pushed in slowly. Spock was warm and slick, hugging his cock and making it hard to keep his eyes open. But he was such a sight like that; Leonard didn’t want to look away.

“You have no idea how good you feel, sweetheart.”

Spock pushed into him, prompting him to start moving.

“I’m so lucky,” Leonard told him, kissed him where he could reach, and nosed against the clamps. Spock whined. “All laid out like this, you’re better than anything I could imagine. You can’t see yourself, but I’m so proud I can get your hair to mess up like this.”

That got Spock to roll his eyes.

“I mean it. You’re so gorgeous. Perfect, flawless. Your skin is almost glowing, with how the light reflects, and the clamps, they throw off these little sparkling lights. It’s magical, Spock.”

Leonard kept an even pace. Their skin was slick everywhere, and he was sweating. Spock beneath him had finally closed his eyes, the sensation, or maybe Leonard’s words, getting to be too much. It was getting to be too much for him, too.

He had to go faster. Spock had one hand to his chest and one hand holding onto Leonard’s hip. He wished he had his own hands free to run through Spock’s hair and trail fingers down from his mouth to his nipple, doing his best to pull those noises from the back of Spock’s throat.

“Touch yourself,” he said.

Spock was quick to follow instructions. The hand on his chest drifted downwards, skimming over his cock and playing with the hair at the base before he grasped himself fully and started stroking.

“Yes, just like that, good.”

The hand on Leonard’s hip moved in miniature synchronous movements, almost like kisses.

“I think about this all the time, you know. You’re irresistible without even trying. Every time I see you in the labs, focused on your tests or working some calculation, I try to stay professional, but I always have to bite my tongue. I want to tell you how amazing you are. I’d whisper it in your ear but I’d get distracted. You’re so fucking hot like that, Spock.”

“I would not object,” Spock murmured. His eyes opened just a fraction, dark and appraising. Leonard increased his pace again as Spock increased the speed of his hand between their bodies. Leaning down for a kiss would slow them both down, but Spock knew what he wanted and brought his fingers to brush over Leonard’s lips, allowing him to mouth at them for several moments. Both their breathing was ragged. Spock’s fingers left his moth abruptly, relocating to touch his hand on the bed, as if Spock had forgotten Leonard couldn’t kiss him back. He settled for holding Leonard’s wrist.

“Sweetheart.”

Spock was biting his bottom lip and Leonard was getting close.

It was hard to keep track of what he was saying, mostly nonsense, probably, but he had to say it, Spock had to know. He had to hear how fucking hot he was like that, arching up to meet Leonard’s thrusts. He had to tell him how it felt incredible, heat and friction, sure, but also all the little details, Spock’s hips against his own, the hand that was gripping his wrist, the rhythm that wasn’t quite even. They way Spock contracted when Leonard got the right angle. How difficult it was to keep that angle when Spock was squirming like that.

He couldn’t do everything at once but he was desperate to. He _had_ to keep moving, eyes on Spock’s hand on his own cock. But he wanted it to be his hand, and he wanted to lean down and drink the noises from Spock’s mouth, and he wanted to play with the clamps, glittering and tugging at Spock’s nipples still. He also wanted to pull the clamps off and hear Spock gasp as he got the chance to taste his skin again.

“Leonard.”

Hearing his name was too much. Way too much. He needed to come now, yesterday, as soon as it was humanly possible. Leonard tried to speed up but lost his leverage as Spock shifted on the bed again. It didn’t matter because Spock was coming and that was the most beautiful thing in the world. He tried to say so, but it was a struggle to catch his breath, and his brain apparently wasn’t inclined to send the words all the way down to his mouth.

Spock lay back, breathing deep. He opened his eyes a sliver, looking up at Leonard and then back down at his chest, humming slightly as he flicked one of the clamps again. Leonard’s eyes closed involuntarily and he lost his balance. Orgasm was easy and exquisite and overwhelming. A blissful transition from exertion into paradise.

He let himself sink down on top of Spock; the clamps were uncomfortable to lay on. Spock’s arms came up around his back to hold him, petting him gently. They lay like that for a moment. Eventually, Leonard pushed himself up enough to take the clamps off, an action which made Spock’s breath hitch for a moment. His nipples were flushed and peaked, so tempting. Leonard knew they were too sensitive for Spock to appreciate and further attention, so he contented himself with admiring only visually.

They could clean them later. Spock allowed himself to be rolled over and the robe removed fully from underneath him.

“Do you want to shower?” Leonard asked.

“I think not.”

Leonard looked at the mess on both their stomachs and thighs and thought Spock might regret that in the morning, but made no comment. “I’ll get a wash cloth.”

When they were both clean, or clean enough, he slipped back in bed behind Spock and pulled the sheets up around them. Spock already seemed half asleep. Leonard ordered the lights out and felt Spock’s hand fumbling for his in the dark. He reached out and clasped their fingers together hearing Spock hum quietly in satisfaction. It made something settle within him.

As long as the red alert didn’t go off, Leonard thought this was perfect.


End file.
